


silly pack laws

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3101384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melissa would do anything for Scott- and this doesn't even rank top ten for difficulty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silly pack laws

Melissa likes to believe she’s a good mother. Scott turned out pretty great, though some days she wonders if he would have turned out like that living with Rafael. Most times she reminds herself that good parenting doesn’t equate to good children, nor vice-versa. She tries not to think about that too much, and given how busy the hospital’s been, the thoughts don’t come that often. Only when she loses focus, wondering how Scott is still so good.

She comes back to the conversation, nibbling on her slice of pepperoni to hear, “-can’t _believe_ Derek has to get married for some ridiculous pack law.”

She swallows before any choking might occur, and asks, “But you won’t have to, right?”

"No Mom. It’s only because there’s no Hale pack, but there’s still Hale land. So if he gets married, no one can contest it- there will be a Hale subpack. Otherwise, anyone can come up here…"

Melissa sees the worry in her son’s eyes, and her gut is twisting as she recalls Derek bringing her lunches at work.

"You’re his Alpha though."

"Yeah," Scott says, "they’d be fighting me."

"We’ll fix this Scott. No strange wolves are allowed to attack you."

Scott lets out a weak laugh, and grabs another slice.

"Thanks for telling me Scott."

Scott smiles, and Melissa figures her left hand has been feeling light anyways.

.

The next day she’s working at the hospital, and like clockwork, Derek shows up with take out and a smile. She almost rolls her eyes at him, and decides they should be sitting for this conversation.

"Thanks Derek, the kitchen is empty if you want to try a new venue."

"And miss all your coworkers’ thrilling stories?"

She does roll her eyes at this, “C’mon.”

Once they’re situated, and she’s had a bite of her burger, she decides to start.

"So is this all about marrying me?"

Derek’s jaw drops comically, and Melissa adds on, “Scott told me about the pack law. Is that why you’ve been bringing me lunch? Whatever the reason, I appreciate it of course, I’d just like to know why.”

Derek’s blushing now, and he answers with his eyes on the food, “It’s more of because you’re my Alpha’s mother.”

"Oh," Melissa says, feeling grounded and silly, "right."

"Would you?" Derek asks, his blush still apparent, but meeting Melissa’s eyes.

"Would I?" Melissa begins, still caught on apparently having status as an Alpha’s mother. She wonders if Scott got the rest of the pack not to be awkward, or if she had just completely missed it.

"Marry me?" Derek says, the rest coming out in a rush. "You could still see other people of course. Packs are used to open marriages, it’d really only be in name, and you already know about the werewolf stuff. And if Deucalion came back for-"

"Yes."

"another- what?"

Melissa laughs, tossing the empty take out box in the trash, “Yes Derek, we can get married. My lunch break is over though, come by for dinner and we’ll work out the details?”

"Yeah, I uh, didn’t expect you to agree," Derek says, scratching the back of his neck.

Melissa almost snorts at that, “Scott’s in enough danger without this. Besides, we’re friends- it won’t be that terrible for you to move in.”

"I- Thanks Melissa."


End file.
